Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters
by Dimension Cupid
Summary: Ultra Daemon is creating super powered digimon that can't be hurt by other digimon. The digimon sovereign have asked four kids, and two power rangers, to help fight the new evil. I don't own anything besides most of the sovereign fighters, a new sovereign, and the sovereign fighters idea.
1. Theme

Emily Smith: Green Ranger

Scott Cashman: Black Ranger

Tommy Oliver: Gold Ranger

Derek 'Du': Crimson Ranger

Kimberly Hart: Aqua Ranger

James Kotan: Blue Ranger

 _Power Rangers° roar!_

 _There's a light in the distance;_

 _See them coming closer!_

 _With the force of ages_

 _Dimensions have collide!_

 _Protectors of the right,_

 _Defenders sworn to fight!_

 _Sovereign Rangers° roar!_

 _Power Rangers° score!_

 _Save us from these evil forces; win! (Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters!)_

 _Victory is ours forever more!_

 _Protectors of the right_

 _Defenders sworn to fight! (Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters!)_

 _Sovereign Rangers° roar! (Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters!)_

 _Power Rangers° score! (Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters!)_

 _Save us from these evil forces (Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters!); win! (Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters!)_

 _Sovereign Rangers° win! (Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters!)_

 _Power from within! (Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters!)_

 _Victory is ours forever more! (Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters! Power Rangers Sovereign Fighters!)_


	2. The Power is Real

_**The Power is Real**_

It started as any normal day. If you can call being late, normal. "Mr. Du. I hope you have an excuse for being late today," my teacher said. "Sorry Ms. Teeven," I replied as I took my seat. "Dude, what took you so long, and don't tell me it was a girl. I know you're not able to fall in love," my best friend, James Kotan said. James was famous around the school, because he and I accidently blew up the school gym during the science fair (James got blamed for it all because I was sick). "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I smirked. At lunch, we met up with our other friends, Emily Smith and Scott Cashman. "Hey guys," Emily said. Emily was known for the fact that she took karate classes while girls usually take gymnastics and cooking lessons. Scott was always made fun of his last name and the fact that he never made "real" friends. I was a genius ever since I was about 3 years old. Although I hid my smarts a little too well with everyone else, my friends knew exactly how smart I was. I met Scott and Emily when I was sent to detention for braking a school window while shooting a basket ball.

We were teleported (same way as the Mighty Morphin' Rangers), to some cave type place. When we looked around, it looked like we were in the Dino Thunder Command Center. "Wellcome humans," a voice said. I looked and found one of the computer monitors on with an image of the five Digimon Sovereign. "What's going on?" a new voice said. I looked behind me and saw Tommy Oliver, and Kimberly Hart. Kimberly wearing her usual pink, and Tommy wearing white. "We called you all here for an important reason," Azulongmon said. "We?! You decided to bring them here, I said we don't need humans, especially ones from two different dimensions," Zhuqiaomon said. "Yes, but no digimon attacks can affect our enemy. We need the help of the Power Rangers," Huanglongmon replied. "That's great and all, but we're not exactly Power Rangers," James told everyone. "Maybe, but you all have potential to be some," Baihumon announced. "And we need someone that knows what to do," one of Ebonwumon's heads said. "What he said," the other one agreed, "But we didn't want to drag you into this, Tommy." "Then why am I here?" he asked. "We don't know… yet" Huanglongmon told him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get those digimon," I declared. "About that," Zhuqiaomon said. Outside, you could hear me scream, "WHAT!? What do you mean I'm not a ranger, why else am I here?" "You're here because of your advanced knowledge, and communication with the morphing grid," Huanglongmon replied.

After learning about their powers. "Hey Derek, what's wrong?" Tommy asked. "Just thinking of some weapons to give them. Kimberly would have the Azulong-daggers, Scott with the Zhuqiao-sword, Emily with the Ebonwumon-shield, and James with the Bihu-staff," I replied. "You're upset about the whole not being a ranger thing, right?" Tommy guessed.

"A little, but I'm glad that I get to help in my own way, but still want to be in the action, you know?"

He looked over at Kim, and said, "Yeah, I do." A little while later, I heard something call to me. "Give ... power," it said. I somehow knew it wanted me to make a morpher. I created the morpher to look like a gold thorny devil. And the person it's meant for, will be the new leader once it's needed.


	3. The Threat Shows

_**The Threat Shows**_

Somewhere, deep in the Digital world, Ultra Daemon was watching a screen in front of him. On the screen, were all of the rangers. "SkullSatamon, send down the Kotemon," said the demon lord of hatred. "With pleasure," an orangish brown skeleton said. Meanwhile, at West Beach, we all were eating our lunch, when Tommy spoke up. "Why's everyone staring at us?" he asked. "You guys are a TV show here. Nobody knows that you're the actual Tommy and Kimberly. They think you're the actors," James explained. "Than why bring us out in public," Kim asked. "We wanted to show you around the place. See what exactly you're saving," I told them. Right before I start eating, (I was late because I was working on the weapons) our communicators went off (Mighty Morphin' sound). "Ragers, Kotemon are attacking," came Huanglongmon voice. "Just when I was about to eat," I groaned.

"HA-HA-HA. This is the best you pathetic humans can do?" SkullSatamon said. "Hey!" the Aqua Sovereign Fighter Ranger yelled. All the rangers gathered on each side of her. "You're going down skull freak! Sovereign Fighter, Aqua!" Kimberly shouted. "Sovereign Fighter, Green!" "Sovereign Fighter, Blue!" "Sovereign Fighter, Black!" "Power Rangers! Sovereign Fighters!" they all yelled together. "You think _you_ can save all these people from my master's power? You fools!?" SkullSatamon asked. "We'll see who's laughing after you get turned into soup!" Emily said. "Kotemon, attack!" he ordered. They started the fight, and Tommy asked, "Who is this guy?" "SkullSatamon: an Ultimate level digimon that worked for Daemon," I responded, "He's also crazy strong. If whoever is fighting us, is using him… we might be in more trouble than we originally thought." Back with the rangers, they were going through the Kotemon like they were Zedd's Putties. By that, I maen they were weak compared to everything else we would face. "Derek, why are they all weak?" Kim asked, "Also, why did they disappear?" " _Get back here as soon as you can. I have a feeling they were just the for testing,"_ I answered over the communicator.

After the others showed up at the command center, the sovereign wasted no time answering the unasked question. "We have reason to believe, you will need another ranger on your team. Derek, the morpher," Huanglongmon said. I got the gold ranger morpher, and it instantly appeared on Tommy's wrist. "I guess you're back in the game," I commented, "The ranger of multiple colours. You'll have to get used to the power." "Derek, we're sorry that you cannot be a ranger with them, but you will be serving a just as great purpose here," Azulongmon told me. "I know. And I'm actually not wanting to be a ranger that much right now," just as I said those words, the alarms went off. "Rangers, it appears your first true battle is about to begin," a new voice called out. "Who are you?" Tommy asked. "That doesn't matter right now. What does mater, is that you beat this new digimon," the mysterious voice answered. "You heard him, Back To Action!" Tommy called out as they all remorphed and went to battle the new army of Arkadimon (Rookie). "No doubt about who we're fighting, now. Why didn't you warn us we were going to fight Daemon?" I asked the sovereign. "I told them to keep it a secret, to test your knowledge of the Digital World," the mysterious voice answered me.

"And who exactly are you?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters at the moment, is you sending them their weapons." I stood there, and tried my hardest to get an answer from this guy. However I did as was requested. Back at the battle, "These guys are tough," James commented, "It's like he has more power than the level they really are." " _You're shocked by that? Digimon V-Tamer had a V-Dramon with the same type of power,"_ I retorted. "Not all of us are nerds, Derek," Emily commented. "Can we just focus on fighting?!" Tommy yelled. _"Call on your weapons. They'll help you in defeating these things faster,"_ I replied. They called on their weapons, and managed to destroy most of the Arkadimon. "This Huanglong Mase rocks!" Tommy commented, as he threw it at a few others. "You may have been able to beat my minions, but you'll never defeat me!" a monkey like digimon said. _"That's Gokuwmon, he's an Ultimate level digimon, he's very skilled at martial arts. Don't be fooled by his resemblance to the Monkey King, he can truly be a force to be reckoned with."_ ? said. "I'm getting really annoyed with not knowing who you are," Kim replied.

Tommy tried a few spin kicks, while the others could figure out how to combine their weapons. "Tommy, we're going to need your Mase!" Scott yelled. "Right, Weapons Combine!" Tommy called out. "Sovereign cannon!" they all called. "Ready," the girls called from the left of the cannon. "Aim," James and Scott, called. "Fire!" Tommy yelled as he pushed the handle of his Mase. with that, Gokuwmon was destroyed. The data particles flew up to the sky, just for them to reform into a 30 foot tall monster. "Deja Vu" Tommy said. " _Zords are on the way!"_ I called through the communicators, _"Tommy, your Huanglongmon Zord isn't finished yet. You'll have to do what you can on the ground."_ "Alright, let's do this. Zords, Combine!" Kimberly yelled. The Ebonghuamon Zord, enrolled it's 4 legs, while it's heads came off to create the arms of the Megazord, while the shell became a shield. The Azulongmon Zord, split its body in two for the legs, while the head came off to form a lance. The Baihumon Zord's legs folded in, while the head bent down to its chest. The Zhuqiaomon Zord grabbed on the waist with its talons, and the head laid on top of the Megazord's head. "Sovereign Fighter Megazord, online," James called. "Nice toy you got there, rangers. Too bad it won't last," Gokuwmon said. Back at the 'Command Center', I confronted the new voice. "Why did you want to test me about the knowledge of the Digital world?" I questioned. "I needed to know if you were the one I was sent to give my power to. Obviously I was wrong. You're only 8 years old. There's no way you could handle the power," ? answered. "Can you at least tell me who you are?" I asked. **(AN:/ Yes, all the rangers, except Tommy and Kim, are 8 years old.)** He stepped out of the shadows, and he looked like Ulforce V-Dramon's body, with phoenix wings, a lion's tail, and a main around a phoenix helmeted head. "My name is, Lion-Phoenix V-Dramon!" he exclaimed, "I'm the strongest sovereign, but I need someone to take my place in this war. I still don't know why these fools chose kids. Teenagers and adults, I can understand, but children are to young to hold our power." "Glad you trust us so much," I said sarcastically.

"You maybe the only ones who would be willing to do the right thing, but I would never trust some _kid_ with my power."

"Why not?! I want to help out there, but if I do, I'll just get in the way. I dont have the power to do so. If I did, I would risk all the life I had left, defending the city, the world, the entire multidimensional space! I wouldn't stop, until my last breath."

"Big words, but you wouldn't back them up, I know you wouldn't." Just then Tommy walked in. "Than why not test him?" Tommy suggested. "If he really would risk his life for the world, he would've already done so," LPV answered. Right then, the megazord deleted, Gokuwmon. "Well, see you tomorrow guys, today has been a long day," I told everyone. "I think you mean this morning," Azulongmon said. "What do you mean?" we all asked. "After every battle you come across, we're going to reverse time, in order to save deaths, casualties, and erase everyone's memories except for you five," Huanglongmon announced. "That's pretty cool. See you this morning than," I told the rangers.


	4. The Old Zord Find

_**The Old Zord Find**_

It was a peaceful day in Oak Harbor, Washington. With me however, I was trying to find the source of a strange energy signature. I didn't tell anyone, because I wanted to prove myself. I was in a forest, neering a cave when I heard a strange noise behind me. I turned around to find a bunch of Arkadimon surrounding me. ' _Good thing I took the Zhuqiao-sword, before I left,'_ I thought. I took out the sword, and slashed my way through the Arkadimon, to the cave. "Should be safe in here for the time, being," I whispered to myself, "Azulongmon, I'm in a cave surrounded by Arkadimon. I'm sending you the coordinates." "What are you doing out there by yourself?" the azer blue dragon asked, "You should've at least told us where you were going. The rangers are on their way." "Thanks, but tell them to be careful, it might be a trap," I warned, noticing the Arkadimon, facing a new comer. I found the energy readings, were strongest in the cave, when the rangers showed up. I went deeper into the cave, and found a fork in it. "This seems familiar. One way is a little misty, while the other doesn't have the energy signature. Great," I groaned. I went the way with the mist, and found myself at the Dark Ocean. "According to these readings, the energy signature, is coming from a nearby building, that oddly resembled the old Command Center. This oughta be good, 'cause I'm not wanting to come here if it's not important." I walked towards the building, not knowing the huge shadow behind me.

Back with the others, "Where'd Azulongmon say Derek was? Tommy asked, as they walked into the cave. "He said Derek was in here," Kim responded. "Let's just hurry up an find him. This cave gives me the creeps," Emily commented. "You know, that reminds me of something," Scott said. "Same here. This reminds me of that time we were in the cave of nightmares," Kimberly said. "That must've been before Jason and the others left for the peace conference," James commented. "Jason and the others left for a peace conference?" Tommy asked. "Spoilers," the three young rangers chouressed. "It's a dead end. Where could Derek have gone?" Kim asked. Before anyone could answer, their communicators went off. "Rangers, we can't get in contact with Derek," Azulongmon informed. "We ended up at a dead end. Can you guys think of any place that could block communication with each other?" Tommy asked worriedly. "The only place that comes to mind is the Dark Ocean, but no one has been able to access it, besides the digidestined when they were upset, afraid, or guilt ridden," LPV informed them. "Derek couldn't have gone there… Scott, what did you mean when you said this reminded you of something?" Tommy questioned. "In the digimon anime, before the Dark Ocean, there was a Dark Cave. It swallowed Sora and Matt, down into it. It made them focus on negative thoughts and feelings. No one has seen it since than. Though the cave that was leaking energy from the Dark Ocean, in Ken's base, was similar. The Dark Ocean might've been created from the dark energy Matt and Sora released to the cave!" Scott exclaimed out of realisation.

Meanwhile, I was looking through this dark place, and found a map of some kind. The island looked like the prison from, 'The Count Of Monte Cristo'. On the map was a code to access a Zord. "Why would there be a Zord on that island? It's just a pri-oh!" I exclaimed, "The Zord must've been a defence system they used! But why's it a phoenix?" I stashed the map away, and hurried as fast as I could, while grabbing another map, in the process. When I got to the beach, I saw the real problem with coming here. "I've been waiting a long time for you to come back to your creation, Motomiya," Dragomon said. "You've got the wrong idea. My names Derek 'Du', and your a lot bigger close up," I told him trying to see his face. Dragomon was bigger than mount everest! "I'm not going to fall for your lies! You created and trapped me in this prison! I could've ruled the digital world if it weren't for you! Now You Shall Pay!" He said, about to kill me, when I was teleported back to the 'Command Center'. "A second later and I would've been octopus food. Thanks guys," I said. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You could've been killed," Tommy scolded. "I almost was. I was confronted by Dragomon, after I got these from a Dark Command Center," I told them, while pulling out the two maps. "Why did he want you? No offence, but your not a digidestined," Scott replied. "He thought I created it, and sent him there. My question is, how'd Zords end up in the time of the french revolution?" I asked. "The Lion and Phoenix Zords! Those were sent to protect the next one who proved worthy of my power! Whoever lifts the V-Sabor, is the one that's truly worthy!" LPV exclaimed. "We might not even need this power. You said it yourself, you're the most powerful. We might not need that power in order to fight Daemon," I shot at him. He was silent for a while, 'til the alarms went off. "Do we ever get a break?" Derek asked. "Technically we already had our day off yesterday," Tommy added, "Back To Action!"

Etemon was attacking the city until the rangers showed up. "You rangers are going to here my new hit single. Dark Network!" Etemon called out, as he through a black and green ball toward the rangers. When it hit, the rangers were sent flying a couple of feet back. "Now for some real fun, Concert-" Etemon was cut off when I hit him with one of the blasters. "My aim's better than I thought," I said, examining the gun. "Lucky shot pipsqueak. You can't do anything else anyway, you're just a kid. You're no ranger!" Etemon spat. "Being a ranger doesn't have to do with power. It has to do with the light in our hearts, and the willingness to do whatever it takes to save people. That's something I've learned, and will never forget. I'm done running and hiding. You're going down Etemon!" I shot back. "You'll be singing a different tune after this. Concert Crush!" Etemon called out. I stood my ground, and instead of making me want to quit, it didn't affect me one bit. "Wasn't that supposed to do something?" I asked. "But how?! That attack should've left you running!" Etemon yelled. This bought the rangers enough time to get the Sovereign Cannon ready, and fire at him. Than he went to giant mode. "Tommy, the Huanglongmon Zord is finished," I told him. "Alright than, Sovereign Zords, Rise Up!" Tommy called. I went back to the 'Command Center' because I didn't want to get trampled by the Zords. "So, did you act out because you wanted to prove to me you were worthy of my power?" LPV asked. "It's because I had to prove to myself that I can help them. Power Ranger or not, I'm not letting my team fight alone," I told him truthfully.

"If you want to prove yourself, you've done the first part. Now you have the second part."

"Like I told you yesterday, we might not need that power. If we ever do, than I'll see if I can retrieve it."

' _Perfect, everything's in place. My past self just has to get the sword, before Titamon shows up,'_ LPV/my future self thought. Just than the rangers showed up. "How'd everything go?" I asked all of them. "Monkey but, won't be showing his ugly face for a while. Unless he dose the same thing he did last time," Scott answered. We started to discuss about what might happen in the future. "So we all agree, if a mega level digimon comes, than we'll try to get the V-Saber," Tommy summed up. "Yes," we all chouressed. "'Till than, how about we look for a hang out place? All ranger teams have them. Mainly it's a restaurant,"James asked. "How about the Pizza Factory? It's right down the hill from my house, we could go there when we want to hang out," I suggested. After that, we all left our separate ways.


	5. The Shapeshifter

The Shapeshifter

It's been a week since they started, and in Ultra Daemon's castle, Daemon was watching the rangers eat and talk about their day. "Master, I have a great idea on how to destroy the rangers," a feminine voice said. "What is your plan LadyDevimon," Daemon asked. "We make them fight with themselfs," the fallen angel digimon suggested, with an evil grin, "May I present to you, Murmukusmon. A digimon with the ability to shapeshift into two forms. But with my power he can shapeshift into anyone he wants." "Perfect. Go and destroy the rangers," the demon lord of hatred told the new digimon. "As you wish, master Daemon," was all Murmukusmon said, before leaving to do as he was told. Meanwhile, I was just working on my new project, the Sovereign Riders. "Are you seriously, making motorcycles for 8 year olds?" LPV asked. "When I'm done, they will be able to fly, as well. I figured that there might be some digimon with flying abilities, so might as well match it," I answered.

"Wait… if you're here, than who's that, with Emily and Scott?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at the monitor. Sure enough, there was another me, walking with my friends. "It's gotta be a digimon. But why impersonate me? I'm not special."

"The only digimon I know of with the ability to change forms, is Murmukusmon. But he can only change into Hippogryphomon, and Darcmon."

"Unless he got more power from Daemon. I'll contact everyone else, so they can be on guard."

With Tommy and the others, they just got done with a game of air hockey, when their communicators went off. "Whats up?" Tommy asked. _"Tommy, it's me, Derek. Listen, there's an evil digimon able to change forms, right now, he's disguised as me, and is with Scott and Emily,_ " I told them over the communicators. "Alright, we'll keep an eye out," Tommy told me. Just then, Murmukusmon, disguised as Emily, came in. "Guy's Scott is being attacked by a digimon that was disguised as Derek!" he yelled. "Let's go… wait, what's that around your neck?" James questioned, "That's the necklace, from 'Digimon the Movie, The Island of the Lost'. Murmukusmon used it to revive the evil digimon, Ornismon, by collecting the base data of the digital world, fractal code." "Are you saying, he destroyed digimon, and used them as sacrifices, to bring back an evil digimon? Now that's just messed up," Kimberly admitted. "How many nerds are there in your team?" Tommy joked. "Derek and I met at a digimon battle. We love digimon so much!" James answered. "Enough talking," Murmukusmon yelled, after changing back, "Now it's time you were the ones deleted." "Fat chance. It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called. Lucky for them, no one was around.

Emily and Scott, had just gotten out of a whole, they were thrown into. "We have to worn the others. Murmukusmon, is to powerful for us to handle," Scott said. "Way ahead of you. Derek come in!" Emily shouted into the communicator. _"OW! No need to shout, I'm not deaf!"_ I said angrily.

"Murmukusmon, said something about, him being a Demon Lord. Got anything on them?"

 _"...He may not be a big enough threat, like the seven Demon Lords, but stay on guard. He destroyed many digimon, in order to revive an ancient evil digimon. I'll send over your Sovereign Riders."_

"Alright, we'll keep in touch. Let's find the others." Back at the 'Command Center', I was talking to LPV. "You have to retrieve it. They won't be able to defeat this guy, without it," LPV told me. "You gotta have more faith in us. Don't worry, they'll be able to delete him," I replied. "I hope you're right…" he replied. Meanwhile, Tommy and the others were having a tough time. "We have to stall for Emily and Scott to get here!" Tommy yelled. "You won't exist for that long. Now prepare to die!" Murmukusmon shouted. "Not so fast!" a voice shouted from behind him. Emily and Scott came in riding on their new Sovereign Riders. They blasted Murmukusmon, and he stumbled backwards. "Wow! These new rides are amazing!" Scott laughed. "You're going to pay for that you little brats! Gehenna Flame!" Murmukusmon called. "Sovereign Cannon! Fire!" the rangers called out. The two blasts collided, and created a shock wave, that blasted both side back. "Our attacks are at equal power! Now what do we do!?" Tommy called out. _"I'm sending over your Riders,"_ I told them. Soon their Riders appeared, and they got on. "These should have enough power to send him back on your own, for now," I told them. The used them and were able to delete him. Than his data refigured into, Ornismon. "That's new. Sovereign Zords, Rise Up!" Tommy called. The Zords combined into the two megazords, and they started the fight again. "Time to test out a new move! Flying Sovereign Slash!" Scott called out. The megazord hit Ornismon to the ground, and tommy used his Huanglongmon, Megazord Saber, to finish him off.

"NOOO!" Ultra Daemon yelled, "How are these children beating me so easily?!" "Maybe we could send out Titamon," MarineDevimon suggested. "Yes, he would be quite powerful. Send Titamon tomorrow. The rangers won't know what hit them. HAHAHAHAHA!" the Demon Lord bellowed. In a dark alleyway, data particles were reforming into Darcmon. "They thought it would be that easy to defeat me? They're even dumber than I thought. HAHAHAHA!" Darcmon laughed. Back with the rangers, we all met up at the 'Command Center'. "It's time we tried to retrieve the V-Saber. All in favor…" I said, as all of us raised our right hand, "Than it's settled, let's go." I than teleported us to the prison. When we got there, we saw the saber, in a cell. "Isn't that the cell, that priest lived in?" Scott asked. "Yep. Who's wants to try first?" I relied. "You're not getting that saber! Now leave this place, and never return!" a golden armored, digimon yelled. "Grademon?! What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was sent to protect the V-Saber. If you pirates want it, you'll have to go through me!" Grademon answered. "We'll take care of Grademon, you just focus on getting that saber," Tommy told me. "Alright," I replied, as I ran for the saber. When I got there, there was a plate with writing on it. It read, 'The V-Saber will grant power to those with true loyalty in their hearts, and are braver than any other V-Knight'. "This is going to be difficult. What's a V-Knight anyways?" I muttered. I heard a crashing sound and looked over to se Grademon about to strike Tommy.

Right before he could kill Tommy, I grabbed the V-saber and held it in front of him, at a blocking position. "How could this be?!" Grademon shouted. I looked at he V-Saber and asked it, "You chose me?" It responded by putting a morpher on my wrist. I nodded than through the saber up in the air, and shouted, "Sovereign Fighters, Power On!" The saber landed in my right hand, and I became the Crimson Sovereign Fighter Ranger. My helmet, was in the shape of LPV's head, and the vizier replaced its eyes. "Wo. that's Derek?" Tommy asked. "So the saber deemed you worthy. Let's see if it choes well," Grademon said, as he attacked me. I ducked under his sword, and slashed at him, reveling fractal code that Darcmon scanned. "I really must thank you rangers, for this wonderful gift," he told us. I thought we destroyed him already. How's he still alive?" Tommy questioned. "If you thought you could destroy me that easily, you're sadly mistaken. 'Till next time rangers, Darcmon said as he flew off. "You finally retrieved it. You are truly worthy of my power," LPV said, after we teleported back. "Thanks," I replied, "But now we know that Darcmon is back, we have to be extra careful." And so began my adventure as a power ranger.


End file.
